Soon Moon Beam
by Pippy Reed
Summary: P&L - A Little Melinda Fic - Goes with my Fic "A Family's Love"


Soon Moon Beam.  
  
"Mommy why does Greenie eat seeds?" Four year old Chris asked his mother. Piper and Chris were in the back yard of the manor, which now only the Wyatt family lived in. Piper was feeding the birds in the ivory when Chris was asking his mother why his bird Greenie a green Ring Neck ate seeds.  
  
"Sweetheart it's what birds like Greenie eat," Piper told Chris.  
  
"Hello! Hello Chris, Hello!" Greenie yelled.  
  
Piper and Chris laughed. "We better get inside now Chris it's getting cold and it's time for dinner," Piper said as she took Chris' hand and walked inside. "Wyatt it's time for dinner," Piper yelled from the kitchen to Wyatt who was in the living room drawing a picture on the coffee table.  
  
"Mom!" Wyatt yelled as he ran into the kitchen with his picture.  
  
"Yes honey," Piper said as she took the plates out of the cupboard.  
  
"Look what I made." Wyatt showed Piper his picture.  
  
Piper placed the plates on the bench and took a look at Wyatt's picture and laughed, Wyatt made a picture of his family. "Wyatt why does Daddy have pink hair?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because Chris lost the yellow crayon!" Wyatt said pointing at Chris.  
  
"I didn't!" Chris yelled back holding on to his mother's hand.  
  
"O.K. Boys. No fighting. Remember what Daddy said about you two fighting?"  
  
"It's not good for Mommy when she is tired," Chris said repeating what Leo told them.  
  
"He said that?" Piper asked surprised.  
  
"Yes Mom," Wyatt said in a matter of fact tone with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Mommy when will Daddy be here?" Chris asked.  
  
"I hope soon honey," Piper said picking the plates up and heading to the dinning room. "Wyatt, Chris pack up your things in the living room before we start dinner."  
  
As Piper set the table she hoped Leo would be home for dinner, she had news for her husband and wasn't sure how he was going to take it. After she was done setting the table she heard Wyatt and Chris yell "DADDY!" she knew Leo was home.  
  
"Well if it's isn't my long lost husband," Piper said as she saw Leo walk in with Wyatt and Chris in each arm giggling.  
  
"Hi," Leo said as he walked up to Piper. He placed Wyatt and Chris on the ground and then kissed Piper.  
  
"Ewww!" They heard two little voices say which made them break away from their kiss.  
  
They all sat down to have dinner. Piper looked at her two little men and smiled, she was out number by a house full of males.  
  
After dinner Leo helped Piper with the dishes and cleaned up while Wyatt and Chris played for a bit. After the cleaning was done Leo took Wyatt and Chris upstairs for a bath and then it was hugs and kisses and time for bed. Chris always tried stay up as long has he could by making his parents tell him bedtimes stories and asking any question that popped into his head. Leo and Piper both caught onto his game so it's didn't work most of the time. Leo and Piper both kissed their sons goodnight and left for bed themselves.  
  
Piper and Leo where in bed snuggling, Piper was leaning on Leo's chest with his arm around her thinking if Leo was asleep it could wait until the morning what she had to tell him, "Honey?" Piper said.  
  
"Hmm," Leo said with is eyes still closed.  
  
"Damn! He's not asleep," Piper thought.  
  
"What is it Piper?" Leo asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Piper said.  
  
Leo had a delayed reaction, "You're pregnant... Again?" Leo asked getting up.  
  
Piper and Leo both faced each other, "I got a phone call from my doctor today and he confirmed that I was seven weeks pregnant," Piper told Leo.  
  
"I'm going to be a daddy again," Leo said with a smile.  
  
Piper smiled back at Leo, "You're really happy?"  
  
"Of course I am," Leo said pulling Piper into his arms.  
  
"We have to tell Wyatt and Chris Leo."  
  
"How are we going to explain to a six year old and four year old their mother is pregnant."  
  
"I don't know, after all you are their father." Leo looked down at Piper knowing some how he was the one who was going to have to explain to his sons they their parents were having another baby. Just thinking of the questions they were going to asked scared him.  
  
-:-  
  
"Come on Wyatt your father wants to talk to you," Piper said walking into the dinning room with Wyatt.  
  
Chris was sitting at the dinning room table waiting for Leo who was getting him something to drink. "Did you do something?" Wyatt asked Chris as he took a seat next to his little brother.  
  
"I don't know?" Chris' little innocent voice said.  
  
"Here you go Chris," Leo said place a small cup in front of Chris with juice in it. Leo took a seat next to Piper across from Wyatt and Chris.  
  
"Well Wyatt and Chris. Your mother and I have called you here because we have something to tell you," Leo started. Piper took Leo's hand and smiled at him, Leo smiled back at Piper and then looked at his sons looking at him. "Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby," Leo told his sons.  
  
"We are getting a new Chris?" Wyatt asked.  
  
"No son, we are not replacing your little brother."  
  
"Daddy when will the baby be here?" Chris asked, he was happy.  
  
Leo looked at Piper with a look that told her here comes the questions, "The baby will be here soon Chris," Piper said.  
  
"Where is the baby now?" Wyatt asked.  
  
Leo laughed, "Well the baby is in Mommy's tummy," Leo said patting Piper stomach.  
  
"How Did The baby Get In There?" Wyatt asked surprised.  
  
"Did Mommy Eat The baby!?!" Chris asked horrified and about to cry  
  
"Mommy You Ate The baby! Why Did You Eat The Baby!?!" Wyatt asked in his little mad voice.  
  
Piper looked at Leo not knowing how to explain her way out of this one. "No Mommy didn't eat the baby,' Leo tried to explain.  
  
"Then Why Is The baby In Mommy's Tummy?" Wyatt asked. By now Chris was in tears thinking his Mother ate their new baby.  
  
Piper was shocked and hurt by her sons' reactions and it didn't help with her hormones out of wrack. Leo got out of his seat and walked over to his sons knowing he had to explain fast before he had a very emotional Piper on his hands. Leo picked Chris out of his seat and sat to the table placing Chris in his laps facing Wyatt. "Mommy never ate the baby. The baby is very very small right now. Like half of the the size of one your crayons. Since the baby is so small right now the baby is in Mommy's tummy until it's big and then your little brother or little sister will be born."  
  
"Really!" Wyatt asked as his face lit up.  
  
Leo laughed at Wyatt, "You betcha big guy."  
  
Chris wiped the tears from his eyes, "How will we know the baby is big and will be born Daddy?"  
  
Leo turned around to Piper and handed his hand over to her. Piper got up from her seat and walked over to Leo, taking his hand she sat next to him on the table. Leo placed his arm around Piper's waist bring her close to him. "When the baby grows inside Mommy's tummy Mommy's tummy will grow big too," Leo explained.  
  
"Daddy how did the baby get in there?" Wyatt asked.  
  
Leo looked at Piper not knowing what to say, "Umm... Well... See... When... See... Piper?"  
  
"Well sweetheart, see when Mommies and Daddies love each other so much their love is blessed with a baby," Piper said.  
  
"Yes, Yes," Leo said agreeing.  
  
Piper smiled at her husband, "Just like we were with Wyatt and Chris."  
  
"Did I live in Mommy's tummy too?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes you did Chris and so did Wyatt," Leo said.  
  
"Mommy when will the baby be here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Soon sweetheart," Piper told Chris.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon and Leo was in the kitchen with his hands in his jeans' pockets looking out the window at Wyatt and Chris playing together in the back yard. He was going to be a Daddy again he thought. He then felt Piper arms wrap his waist from behind him and her kissing his neck, "You have three minutes. You think you can get the job done?" Piper whispered in Leo's ear.  
  
Leo laughed and pulled Piper into his arms, "You know I can," he whispered as the couple headed upstairs.  
  
-:-  
  
It was bedtime that night and Leo and Piper where saying their good nights. "Daddy when will the baby be here?" Chris asked.  
  
"Soon Moon Beam."  
  
-:-  
  
It was a hot Saturday afternoon and Piper was in the kitchen four months pregnant. She was looking at Wyatt and Leo playing catch when Chris ran into the kitchen, "Mommy!"  
  
"What is it sweetheart," Piper asked as she got a cookie off the tray of cookies she just baked and handed it to Chris.  
  
"When will the baby be here?" Chris asked.  
  
Piper laughed, "Soon darling."  
  
-:-  
  
Leo was out in the basement making a baby cot for the new baby that was going to arrive in three month. Chris was down there with Leo and his Fisher Price tool set copying Leo as he hammered some nails into a piece of wood.  
  
"Daddy," Chris called.  
  
"Yes son," Leo said pulling his measuring tape out of his tool belt around his waist.  
  
Chris tried to do the same by pulling out his Fisher Price screw driver and walked up to his father, "Daddy when will the baby be here?" Chris asked trying to look inside his father's unfinished baby cot.  
  
Leo smiled at Chris, "Soon Moon Beam," He said. Chris look up and smiled at his father.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a cool evening and Leo and the boys were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Daddy when will the baby be here?" Chris asked.  
  
Leo laughed pulling Chris in his laps, "Soon Moon Beam," he said kissing Chris on the forehead.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper and Leo where in the kitchen, it was the morning and Piper was seven months pregnant. Leo had his hand on Piper's belly feeling his child kick when Chris walked in on his parents.  
  
"Hi handsome," Piper said as Chris walked up to them.  
  
"Daddy what are you doing?" Chris asked.  
  
"He feeling the baby kick," Piper told Chris.  
  
"Do you want to have a feel?" Leo asked Chris.  
  
Chris nodded and Leo took his little hand place it on Piper's round belly. Chris not knowing what he was feeling for looked up and his father. "Daddy when will the baby be here?"  
  
Piper laughed, "Soon Moon Beam," Leo said laughing.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Sunday morning and Chris just woke up. He quietly walked into his parents' room who were awake and in each others arms kissing. "Hey," Leo said as he noticed his youngest son in the room and sat up.  
  
Chris climbed onto his father laps and rest his head on Leo's chest. "When will the baby be here?" Chris asked.  
  
Piper ticked Chris under his chin, "Soon Moon Beam," she said.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the end of the night and Piper was heading for the nursery when she saw Leo standing at the door way. Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's waist and looked inside to see Chris trying to look inside the baby cot.  
  
Leo pulled Piper into his arms, "He wanted to say good night to his baby sister," Leo whispered to Piper. They both smiled looking at Chris.  
  
"You are here Moon Beam," Chris said quietly to baby Melinda. Leo walked up behind Chris lifting him up so he could kiss Melinda and then took him to bed.  
  
"Did you say good night to Moon Beam?" Wyatt asked Chris.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Piper and Leo were standing at the door way holding each other laughing quietly that Melinda's brothers had named her Moon Beam. 


End file.
